Just another ST fic. Yeah.
by RiKa1
Summary: Kouran created a time machine. Those of you out there who know her: Uh-oh...And it's a little spiced up with humor too, although it's secondary genre is Action/Adventure. I'm not even SURE that it's classified under that. I'll try, it's my 1st time writin
1. Default Chapter

Just another ST fic

_Just another ST fic. Yeah._

_(A Sakura Taisen fanfiction.)_

~All Sakura Taisen characters belong to Red, Sega and Bandai. Anybody I've left out?

Author's note: ***kore wa - this is *gomen na - sorry! (kouran's way...) *desu ka - right?**

**PROLOGUE - **The Time Machine

"Yossha!" Kouran put the finishing touches to the complicated machine. Just then, Maria entered the engineering room. "Ah, Maria-han! Kore wa Tokirou-chan, my new invention!" Maria was not very surprised, as Kouran often came up with new inventions. Kouran rattled off. "Tokirou-chan can transport us anywhere. We just have to enter the date, time and address, and we'll be transported there. The size is 3 Koubus wide, 1.25 Koubus high. It is very useful for-" "Um, Kouran? Can you hear me out?" Maria cut her off. Kouran paused. "Okay. Gomen na!" "It's okay...Knowing you." Maria smiled, then continued. "One of the Kinematron is a little off key, so could you please help me with it?"

"Of course!" Kouran replied. "Oh yes. You were rattling on about your invention just now, pardon me for ignoring you a bit. Now, could you please tell me what this large machine is?"

"It's a TIME MACHINE, Maria-han!!! Isn't it great, desu ka?"

"A time machine?! Why does the Hanagumi need a time machine?"

"Ah, Maria-han, you were from the army, you should know."

"What?"

"Backup..."

Maria sweatdrops. _I wonder under what circumstances will the Hanagumi need a time machine for back up..., _she thought.


	2. Destination...?

Just another ST fic

_Just another ST fic. Yeah._

_(A Sakura Taisen fanfiction.)_

DISCLAIMER - All Sakura Taisen characters belong to Red, Sega and Bandai. Anybody I've left out?

Author's note: **Jan-Poru: Jean-Paul, Iris's teddy bear Iya: wrong!/no! Onegai shimasu: please! (in a very polite way of speaking...) Yossha!: Alright!**

**Thank You note: **Thanks to Misaki for giving me a great idea for this chapter through her review! As to where Maria and Sakura want to go... Haha! Guess...

**CHAPTER 1 - Destination... **

Kouran summoned the Hanagumi into the engineering room later that day. Maria was already there, a bit puzzled about the time machine. When everybody had arrived, she explained the uses of the time machine. Everybody sunk into a stupor as she continued rather chirpily. When she finally finished, Jean-Paul 'raised his hand'. Kouran bent down and asked, "Yes, Jan-Poru?" Of course, Iris said, "Jan-Poru wants to ask what Tokirou-chan can do." Kouran's eyebrow twitches. "You haven't been listening, haven't you, Iri- *iya* JAN-PORU?" Iris manages a weak giggle. Sakura is amazed. "We can travel back in time?" she asked. Kouran nodded, enthused that somebody understood her. "We can go forward too, right?" Leni asked. "Of course!" Kouran replied with joy. Iris squeals and says, "Can we go and look for dinosaurs? Kouran, please!!!" Everybody looks amazed. "You won't be afraid of them, Iris?" Kanna asked, a little queasy at the prospect of seeing so many, erm, big reptiles that bore some resemblance to the cold-blooded animals that belong to the order _Squamata_ in the class _Reptilia_ which forms the suborder _Serpentes_ a.k.a _Ophidia_. Which is, in simple English, the Snake. 

Sumire seemed to read Kanna's mind and in a taunting tone she said, "Big Muscles of the Teikoku Kagekidan is afraid of SNAKES! Ohohohoho!" Everybody else seemed to have a big bubble hovering above their heads, with the words 'Uh-oh' in it. Kanna said, "Maybe they'll have spiders in there, you big-haired freak!" Sumire was immensely insulted by this as on that day, her hair was being sort of piled up in the supposedly latest fashion (certainly not in our time, huh, 21st centurions?) and Kanna took advantage of that to taunt her. Thank goodness Maria was able to break them up in time before Kouran's second home was destroyed. (As usual, Maria-sama saves the day!!!) Everybody was getting pretty excited. Orihime then asked THE QUESTION. "So WHERE are we going de~su ka?" Everybody was silent for a moment. Then they started to shout at Kouran at the same time (with the exception of Leni and Maria, with Leni being the usual quiet and Maria being the usual level-headed).

"PAREEEE~~!! (translation: Paris -_-;; *i know, i know...*) I bet there will be a lot of fabulous new designs to look at there...Especially the ones coming only in winter, and it's only summer!!!"

"I wanna go see dinosaurs! Jan-Poru wants to go too! And if that's not possible, Jan-Poru wants to see Iris in her really grown up, big girl dresses and really long hair!"

"Hehe...I've always wanted to try my mom's cooking, bring me way back..."

"I have to see Oto-san, onegai shimasu!"

"I really want to go back to see my father and mother when they were young, s~o de~su!"

Kouran, Maria and Leni look very amused. Apparently the Hanagumi were getting overly excited about the idea of being able to travel in time. Then Maria coughed and blushed, then whispered something into Kouran's ear, causing her to chuckle. The Hanagumi stopped shouting and stared in horror. Maria actually blushed!!!! Sumire exclaimed rather dramatically, "Look into the sky! Pigs may be flying! The world renowned emotionless Maria Tachibana has finally shown the most human act: BLUSHING!!!" Everybody twitches. "Nah...Sumire, you're exaggerating..." Kanna chuckled. Of course, Maria blushed even harder. "Yossha! I've written down everybody's requests, including Maria-han's silent one, and my silent one too, down on pieces of paper and we'll call Kaede-han down to draw lots, ne? Fair enough, isn't it? Now, Leni-han, don't you want to go anywhere in time?" Leni paused. Then, she shook her head. "Yossha! **KAEDE-HAN!!!**" Kouran shouted the last word, or rather name, with her microphone, which blew up in her face after that amplification of Kouran's high pitched 'Kaede-han'. 

Kaede ran towards the engineering room, wondering who died and then summoned her to collect the corpse. Then she caught herself. _Why am I thinking like that?! It must be the influence of Yoneda-shihainin..._, she thought. _But_, she giggled to herself, as she turned a corner, _A woman has to keep herself young, you know...With lively thoughts! Well, sort of..._Then she arrived at the engineering room.

Kouran quickly explained the situation and Kaede laughed. "Can I have a go sometime?" she asked with mock earnest, in a whinnying voice. Kouran sensed the sarcasm and said in an equally mocking tone, "Of course, Kaede-chan! Bring your favourite toy too, and don't lose your mommy, OK?" Kaede giggled, then drew the lot.

-TSUTZUKU-

*Author's note: Wondering where they would go? Haha... Wait and see! Stay tuned on channel ?, at whatever time and date the next chapter is ready, ne?


	3. Into the Time Machine!

Just another ST fic

_Just another ST fic. Yeah._

_(A Sakura Taisen fanfiction.)_

DISCLAIMER - All Sakura Taisen characters belong to Red, Sega and Bandai. Anybody I've left out?

Author's note: **Jan-Poru: Jean-Paul, Iris's teddy bear Iya: wrong!/no! Onegai shimasu: please! (in a very polite way of speaking...) Yossha!: Alright! Atashi no yume: My dream Oto-sama: (Honourable) Father Abunai: Danger Minna: Everybody**

**Thanks to: **Takuko-chan, who sorta helped me play the role of Kaede and drew the lots! So the end result was this destination... We drew the lot 3 times and it still didn't change. Can you believe it? Oh well, I guess this is called Fate.

**CHAPTER 2 - Into the Time Machine...**

"Arigato, Kaede-han," Kouran thanked Kaede as she left the room. Then she continued. "And the winner is..." Kouran paused. Everybody leaned towards her in anticipation, as though she was giving out the winning numbers for the lottery or something. Then she shouted, "Iris-chan!!!" 

"Wai wai!!! Kouran, arigato! Sugoi ne? Now, Iris must get ready to see the dinosaurs..."

"Aw shucks, why do we have to go THERE? I really wanted to taste mom's cooking..."

"Papa and Mama...Their romance...Seeing that has always been atashi no yu~me de~su!"

"NOOOOOO!!!!! I really wanted to get all my clothes much earlier than anybody and now...ARGH! We have to go see dinosaurs instead! I am definitely not going..."

"Oto-sama...Maybe next time...Sakura will be here, waiting for that chance...Now I'm going to go to see the dinosaurs, please protect me. Onegai shimasu..."

Maria looked a little bit disappointed, but everybody being wrapped up in their own disappointment, with the exception of Iris who had left to 'get ready', she managed to hide it quickly. The only person who noticed her disappointment was Kouran.

"Ne, Maria-han...You really wanted to see him didn't you?" Kouran asked. Maria blushed a deep crimson and did not say anything. Then there was silence between the two of them. (Leni was looking at the time machine.) Then finally Maria spoke. "He only likes one person...And I admit that although I have a thing for him, he will only like Sak-" 

"AHHHHH!"

Kanna was rather pissed off by not being able to taste he mom's cooking, but she consoled herself with a 'maybe next time'. Then she tripped over a thick wire...

This time it was Kouran's turn to scream. "AHHHH!" "Abunai!!!" Sakura exclaimed. Kanna knew that the whole place might blow up if that wire was pulled out of it's socket, so in desperation she kicked up her leg and did not pull the wire with her as she skidded across the floor face down in an EXTREMELY awkward position. (Just imagine sliding across the floor face down with one leg raised in the air...-_-;;) Of course, Sumire took advantage of the situation to laugh at Kanna. Kanna got up with a pained expression on her face. 

"Ohohoho! Your face is as red as a monkey's butt!"

"What do you expect? Try sliding on the floor facedown, I hope all your skin comes off!"

"How dare you curse me??!"

"Why can't I, you spoilt brat?"

"Why, you brute!"

Then all off a sudden they stopped and stared daggers at each other. Without blinking, they moved closer and closer, and they were fighting each other with their eyes. After 3 minutes without blinking, Kanna and Sumire were fighting, so as not to 'lose'. Their mentality was, the first one to blink was the loser. The rest of the Hanagumi looked at them in awe.

"Kouran, do you think Kanna-san will make it? She's so strong..." "Sumire-han has strong determination, we can't overrule that." Leni and Maria stood at one side, shaking their heads and sweatdropping. As the rest of the Hanagumi members debated the results, Kouran suddenly exclaimed, "Yossha! Minna, we cannot waste anymore time, it's already 3 in the afternoon..." Kanna and Sumire looked at Kouran with a thankful expression. Then they blinked a few times. Kouran asked the members to change into appropriate dressing as the place they were going was not exactly suitable for Sumire's dresses or Sakura's kimono.

_Half an hour later..._

"Is everybody ready?" Kouran asked with enthusiasm. There was a bit of murmuring from the Hanagumi, with the exception of Iris who shouted, "Hooray!" "So off we go!!!!" Kouran shouted, a fist in the air. The Hanagumi then boarded the machine... 

-TSUTZUKU-

**Something to Say**: Wondering what will happen? Hang in there, I'm writing the next chapter right now...Stay tuned, ne?

**Author's Note**: I'm so sorry that although it's chapter 2 already they still haven't gone into the place they want to go...Gomen nasai minna!


	4. Dinomite?!

Just another ST fic

_Just another ST fic. Yeah._

_(A Sakura Taisen fanfiction.)_

DISCLAIMER - All Sakura Taisen characters belong to Red, Sega and Bandai. Anybody I've left out?

Author's note: **Jan-Poru: Jean-Paul, Iris's teddy bear Onegai shimasu: please! (in a very polite way of speaking...) Yossha!: Alright! Oto-sama: (Honourable) Father Minna: Everybody**

**Thanks to: **Takuko again, for providing me with the information as to when the dinosaurs lived...LOL...

**CHAPTER 3 - Dinomite?!**

PART 1

Kouran keyed in the information into the machine's memory as to where their destination was. 

**Date/Period: **Mesozoic Era, Cretaceous Period (Late)

**Destination: ** -NIL- _*All the Hanagumi who were looking over Kouran's shoulder sweatdropped*_

Then, Maria suggested keying in the destination as Tokyo. Kouran said, "Would that be wise?" "Just try it," was the reply. So the data was changed.

**Destination: **Tokyo, JAPAN

**Time limit: **_*Kouran paused here*_

The Chinese girl looked around. "What do you say, minna-han?" she asked. Everybody discussed the time limit in whispers. Then Iris asked, "Why is everyone whispering?" Then everybody started talking louder. Until...

"What is the definition of 'time limit?" This was asked by Sakura.

Kouran facefaulted. "Time limit, Sakura-han, means the time we'll be spending there. If we do not get back by that duration, we may never make it back." She said the last few words darkly and with emphasis. Everybody felt a shiver down there spines. Then Kouran made the clouds clear, resuming her chirpy manner. "So, how long do you want to stay there?" Kanna then spoke up. "Ah, it was Iris's lot, why don't you let her decide?" Iris looked a little petrified at the idea of making such a big decision but nevertheless, she said, "Jan-Poru is a BIT scared of the dinosaurs...So Iris doesn't want to stay there too long. Maybe one hour will be enough for Iris and Jan-Poru!"

"Yossha!" Kouran exclaimed. With that she keyed in:

**Time limit: **01 hrs

Then, with a rock and rumble, the time machine teleported it's way through time!

PART 2

It's was as though the Hanagumi was being caught in a whirlpool of some sort. They were being thrown about in the big time machine, and although the machine was quite durable, the inside was REALLY hard as it was made of metal. When the machine finally quietened down and stopped rumbling, the Hanagumi had quite a few bruises... After they recovered, they quickly unlocked the door of the machine and stepped out into bright sunlight.

"Wow~! It's so warm... Hm, Iris doesn't see any dinosaurs! Do you, Jan-Poru?"

"SNAKES!!! MARIA, *no reply* ANYONE, HEEEEEEE~EEEEEEEELP!!!"

"Ohohoho!"

"Oto-sama, please protect me! I'm scared of the big lizards..." *cowers*

"Ne~e! Are you sure we're at the correct place, Kouran-san?"

"Positive, Orihime-han! My deductions are rarely wrong!"

*The Hanagumi suppress laughter as they remember the countless times of explosions caused in the lab by this very girl*

"The Cretaceous Period... So this is the land of the dinosaurs?" *ignoring Kanna on purpose*

"I guess so, Maria-san. It does look like the Cretaceous Period to me."

Then, there was a loud crash, then a BOOM, which sounded a little like dynamite blowing up. Everybody's heads turned towards the sound. "What was that?" Sakura asked. "Sounded like something blowing up..." Sumire trailed off. "Dynamite?" Kanna suggested. "No, it must be-" Leni started. Then Maria shouted, "RUN!!!!" And when the Hanagumi saw what was looming in front of them, they did.

It was a full-grown T-Rex!

-TSUTZUKU- 

**Something to say: **Hehehe...Enjoyed it? Wondering what will happen to the Hanagumi? Will they run for the plains or will they run for the time machine? *That's MY desicion, it's MY fic!* Hoho, isn't this such a cliff-hanger! I'm working on the next chapter, so stay tuned...

**Author's note:** I'll work on it tomorrow...I can't believe I finished this chapter in just one hour and a half! 


	5. An Hour of Danger

Just another ST fic

_Just another ST fic. Yeah._

_(A Sakura Taisen fanfiction.)_

DISCLAIMER - All Sakura Taisen characters belong to Red, Sega and Bandai. Anybody I've left out? Yeah! Um, GAMEBOY belongs to NINTENDO.

Author's note: **Jan-Poru: Jean-Paul, Iris's teddy bear Yossha!: Alright! Hayaku: Hurry! Honto: Really? Minna: Everybody Bakayaro: (Don't ask me, it's not a very nice word...) Sou: Yes Taihen: It's bad! Matte: Hang on Masaka: Oh no!**

**Thanks to: **Everybody who gave me the ideas for this story, Kamida Yui-san and of course, Takuko-chan!!!

**CHAPTER 4 - An Hour of Danger**

Sumire shouted, "What do we do?" The Hanagumi were running about blindly. Maria shouted, "Go off in pairs, or trios or whatever, make sure at least one person is with you, just split up!" Everybody nodded. The T-Rex was getting closer. Kanna went off with Sumire and Sakura, Maria went off with Leni, Kouran and Orihime were the last. Where was Iris?

Sakura stopped. "Where is Iris?" She was close to tears. "Iris! IRIS!!!" Kanna pulled her on. "BAKAYARO! Wanna die? Then stay here! The dinosaur is closing in on us, oh man...Come on, Iris could have teleported herself away, she's not your average kid. For now, can you please just RUN?!!" Sakura pulled herself together and continued running. Sumire was quiet, saving her energy. _Why oh why, didn't I bring my naginata?_ Sumire thought as she ran with all her might and all the speed she could muster.

_Meanwhile..._

"It's not chasing us anymore, Leni." "Then if it's not after us..." "The others are in danger!" "But who? We don't even know who went off with who!" "Hm...We'll just have to backtrack, then. Thank God I brought my gun." "Do you think it can go through the dinosaurs hide?" "That, I'm not sure," Maria said with a weak smile.

_In yet another place..._

"Run, Orihime-han!" "It's still behind us de~su ka?" "NO!" Kouran stopped. Orihime stopped too. "Ne~e, Kouran, you should have said so earlier de~su!" "Gomen na, Orihime-han, I didn't know..." "You didn't know?!!!" "*changing subject* YOSSHA!!! Let's go find the others!" "How?" "Backtrack, Orihime-san, backtrack..." "Oh. It's easy?!" "No. *changing subject* Just backtrack..." "Ne~e! Koura-" "Backtrack, Orihime-han!"

_In the time machine..._

"Jan-Poru! Iris is scared..." Iris said, trembling. Then the machine rocked violently to one side. The little French girl gasped. "It must be the dinosaur!" The machine threatened to fall over. In desperation, Iris was about to give out a blast of energy when the control panel beeped. She looked at the screen. "20 minutes?! Then there's only 40 minutes left before..." Terrified, she reached for her teddy bear. Yet again, the machine threatened to tip over. Then she saw a red button marked 'COMMUNICATOR'. She hesitated for a while then pressed it.

_At Kouran's..._

"Hey, what's this?" Kouran felt in her bag. She looked at the device. It was pocket sized (think GAMEBOY, people, think GAMEBOY!) and had a few knobs on it. Not to mention a small screen. It was beeping furiously. Suddenly she remembered! "Somebody is in the time machine, Orihime-han!" "Hon~tou?! Hayaku, switch it on!" Kouran hurriedly turned a few of the knobs. A blurry image appeared on the screen. "Who's that?" Kouran asked. "Kouran! I'm so glad to see you!" "Iris~!" Orihime and Kouran shouted. The two older girls saw that Iris was close to tears. Orihime asked, "Iris, what happened?"

"I knew the big dinosaur was coming, so I teleported myself back here. However, I think there's another big one outside the machine. Ah, sou, taihen desu~! We only have, matte, let me check, 35 MINUTES BEFORE THE TIME LIMIT IS UP!!!" Then the machine shook. The image of Iris got more faded. "Kouran, hurry..." Then the communicator beeped and automatically switched off.

_Over at Maria's..._

"Look, Maria-san!" Maria bent over. "Hm...What's this?" She picked up the red cloth. It looked so familiar, and yet she couldn't place it. Where had she seen that piece of cloth? Suddenly, she remembered. SAKURA'S RIBBON! She immediately told Leni, "Look carefully! We might find some tracks here!" Sure enough, as they approached a piece of land, they saw three human tracks. And one, big dinosaur's. "They might be in trouble, Maria-san! Let's go!"

_The trio are still running..._

"I-can't-...any...MORE!!" Sakura's words came out as gasps as the T-Rex tirelessly edged closer and closer. Kanna was breathing heavily while Sumire looked as if she had eaten something bad. Nevertheless, the three of them kept running as if their life depended on it. And it did.

_Kouran and Orihime find the time machine..._

"Thank heavens, it's here!" Orihime shouted with relief and joy. They had found the time machine! A large Triceratops was butting at the time machine with it's horns. Kouran was worried about Iris's safety, so she asked Orihime to 'do something'. Orihime stunned the dinosaur, and then ran into the time machine with Kouran following close behind. As they slammed the door, Iris ran into Orihime's arms. "You're here!" Kouran did was was prior to the situation. She tried to reset the time limit, but then...She found out she couldn't! Why didn't she build the time machine to adapt to the time limit changes?! she thought with frustration. She made a mental note to change that when she went back. If they ever got back. 

Time was running out, only 20 minutes left. Then Kouran thought of the radar. "Ah, sou!" she cried. Then, she turned on the radar and switched on the screen. She thanked her lucky stars that when she made the machine and had nothing else to do, she was bored enough to install a metal detector. _Now, if Maria-han brought her gun...Just hope she's not with Sumire! _Kouran thought. Sure enough, the radar scanned the whole island and brought out two points. _Hm...One is moving so much quickly than the other...Masaka! Taihen desu... _It occurred to Kouran that the one that was moving faster than the other was the group that was being chased by the dinosaur. _They've been running for 20 minutes?! Oh no... _Then she had a brainwave. "Iris! Teleport us here! *points at the slower moving dot* By the looks of it, either Sumire-han or Maria-han is here...Ah, we passed it just now! It's a piece of empty land about 100 metres from here. Hurry!" Then there was a flash of golden light.

_At the piece of empty land..._

"Stop, Leni." Maria suddenly felt the ground moving. "Not again!" Leni muttered under her breath and cursed silently in German. Maria was doing the same, only in Russian. -_-;; Maria took out her gun, bracing herself for another attack, but instead, she was 'rewarded' with the time machine.

"Kouran!" "Maria! Leni! Taihen desu! Sumire and the others are in great danger de~su!" Iris pulled Maria and Leni into the machine and then waited a while for instructions. Maria and Leni took a double take when they saw the time limit. "10 minutes?!!" Kouran was instructing Iris to go right to the edge of the island. 

_Sakura's side now..._

The three knew that they had been running for a terribly long time. Sakura was the first to collapse, then Kanna and Sumire collapsed at the same time. As the dinosaur advanced towards them, they resigned themselves to fate. Then suddenly the time machine appeared before them, between them and the T-Rex. Maria, Orihime and Leni ran out, dragged the three into the machine, and let Kouran take over. Kouran pressed to 'GO' button and the nauseating and terrible ride back home started.

_Ginza-ichi-chome, Tokyo, Japan, 1926, July 16, DAITEIKOKU GEKIJOU _

Back in the engineering room, the Hanagumi tumbled out of the time machine, covered with sweat, dirt, bruises and whatnot. Sakura, Sumire and Kanna were dehydrated, tired and exhausted. They accepted the water Kasumi gave them thankfully. Maria commented, "The next time there's a marathon, we should send you three. Immediately, the reply was, "NO THANKS!" Maria smiled and said, "Just joking, you guys."

-TSUTZUKU-

**Author's Note:**Oh well. It's still not finished yet, there's still the epilogue. This was the longest chapters I've ever written! Just enjoy the epilogue, I'll work on it later. See ya!


	6. Longest Day in the Teigeki. REALLY long.

Just another ST fic

_Just another ST fic. Yeah._

_(A Sakura Taisen fanfiction.)_

DISCLAIMER - All Sakura Taisen characters belong to Red, Sega and Bandai. Anybody I've left out? 

Author's note: **Kisama: (Don't ask me...It's still not a very nice word.) Sumimasen: Excuse me/I'm so sorry Hontou ni: Really Itadakimasu: Let us partake (Said before a meal) Teikoku Kagekidan, Sanjou: You won't be reading this fic if you dunno what it means. But if you really dunno, feel free to e-mail me at:hanashingumi@terebi.co.jp**

**Thanks to: **All of you out there who have supported me through this whole week of writing 'Just another ST fic. Yeah.', thank you all! (I just can't believe I finished writing my first complete Sakura Taisen fanfic in just ONE WEEK.)

**EPILOGUE - Longest Day in the Teigeki. REALLY long.**

Sakura looked at the clock. "Why is it still 3.30?!!!" she exclaimed. Kouran told her that when she sent them back, she did not change the time from when they left. Sakura nodded. "I see..."

"Oh yes, Kouran. How did you know where Leni and I was?" Maria asked with interest. "Heheh...You see, I have this metal detector on the machine, so I just prayed that you brought your gun and Sumire-han wasn't with you!" Maria understood the first part, but she didn't see why Sumire couldn't be with her. Sumire was interested in this too. So Kouran explained. "As you know, Sumire-han always has silver or gold of some sort on her, so if she was with Maria-han, I couldn't possibly find all of you as all of us were separated into groups of less than 5. So I tried to detect Maria-han with her METAL gun, and Sumire-han with her JEWELLERY. Get it?" The Hanagumi let out a loud, "OH!" of realisation. 

"Hehe...It was hard on the 3 of you, ne?" Kouran asked Sakura, Kanna and Sumire.

"Of course, kisama! Why don't you try running as high speed for about 50 minutes with a dinosaur RIGHT behind you?"

"And without a naginata too! Not even this country bumpkin's sword!"

"*Arigato Oto-sama, for protecting me...* Huh? Oh. Right. Sumimasen! Hontou ni sumimasen, Sumire-san!"

"Don't be too hard on her, snake woman."

"My being hard to her is none of your business."

"Why you...!"

"Stop it you two! After running for almost an hour you still so much breath left in you, huh?" Maria kept her lips from turning up in a smile. The two realised that they were really tired, and everybody left the room to take a bath and take a rest.

Kouran watched as everyone left. "Na, Tokirou-chan, it's you and me now...AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why is there such a BIG dent in your side? Poor Tokirou-chan! *hugs* That darned dinosaur..." She set herself to repair her beloved time machine.

_A few hours later..._

"ITADAKIMASU~!!!" The Hanagumi were about to eat their dinner when the battle alarm sounded. Everybody groaned with the exception of Maria and Leni. The two serious people. (Hehe...) "Na, Maria-han?" Kouran said with a smile.

"TEIKOKU KAGEKIDAN, SANJOU!!"

-OWARI-

**Author's note:** ARIGATO, MINNA! Please review and give your comments ne? I promise you two upcoming fics, "Yet Another ST fic. Yeah." and "Hanagumi Letters". (Hanagumi Letters will have 2 authors. You'll see.)


End file.
